


A Visit to the Recruits

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Kingsman's Queen [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Domestic, Fluff, Guinevere!Eggsy, Kingsman Family, M/M, Mother Hen Eggsy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eggsy, why are you carrying a picnic basket full of booze?” </p>
<p>Eggsy freezes, he hadn’t realised Merlin was following him. JB trots over for ear scratches, the traitor.</p>
<p>“Just payin’ the recruits a visit. They’ve been workin’ hard.”</p>
<p>Merlin raises his eyebrows, “giving them tips about being Galahad?” </p>
<p>“Somethin’ like that.”</p>
<p>---<br/>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4709138">Home</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to the Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fic, [Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4709138). You don't need to have read that to get what's going on, all you need to know is that Eggsy has been promoted to Guinevere and there is a new set of recruits in to replace him as Galahad. This is just him paying them a little visit~ I think this might turn into a series of fluffy/domestic one shots.
> 
> (Inspired by a comment Elizabeth_Carey left on Home)

“Eggsy, why are you carrying a picnic basket full of booze?” 

Eggsy freezes, he hadn’t realised Merlin was following him. JB trots over for ear scratches, the traitor.

“Just payin’ the recruits a visit. They’ve been workin’ hard.”

Merlin raises his eyebrows, “giving them tips about being Galahad?” 

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Well, tell them if they’re hungover in the morning it’s their own fault. I want them and their dogs up and on the running track at 6am sharp.”

“Yessir,” Eggsy grins, starting to walk backwards and patting his leg for JB to follow, “I’ll let ‘em know.”

Merlin chuckles quietly, “you haven’t even got your new code name and you’re already mothering your knights.”

“What can I say, Merlin? ‘ve always been a bit of a mother-hen. Now, go eat something and get yerself home, I know for a fact you’ve been up almost 24 hours and you need to rest. Off with you.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Merlin says with an exaggerated sweeping bow.

“Finally getting the respect I deserve,” Eggsy laughs, winking before turning and continuing down the corridor.

: :

“Right, then, you lot,” Eggsy says, bustling into the dormitory and placing the basket down on the desk, “since you’ve all been working so hard, I’ve brought you a little treat.” He starts unpacking the items onto the table as the recruits slowly stand up and curiously gather round in a loose semi-circle. “Got loads of beer and some pop for those of us who don’t drink. I know during training Merlin has you on a meat and veg diet, so I’ve brought some biscuits and other nice things.”

He finishes unpacking and scoops up JB and a can of pop for himself.

“Go on, help yerselves,” Eggsy smiles, settling himself into the armchair he’d claimed during his own training. As JB curls up and rests his head on Eggsy’s chest, Eggsy watches the six candidates swarm around the food and motions for them to sit down with him, “if there’s anythin’ you wanna know about Kingsman that you didn’t feel comfortable asking Arthur or Merlin, here’s your chance. I’m just an agent, so I can tell you what to expect and that.”

“You’re going to be Guinevere?” Percival’s candidate asks straight away, settling cross-legged on the floor opposite Eggsy.

Eggsy nods, he liked this lad and would have to get his name from Percival at some point, “we don’t usually pay attention to the stories behind them, but Merlin thought it would be hilarious if we had matching names.”

“So, you’re what? Arthur’s boyfriend?” One of the other lads asks.

Eggsy looks over the top of his can and grins, “husband, actually.”

“Seriously?”

He nods and pulls out the chain around his neck. On it is the Kingsman medallion he’d been given when he was six, and a single, shiny silver ring.

“Got married last year. Kingsman made the suits, good thing too, there was a bit of a shoot out at the night do. Merlin was Arthur’s best man, and Lancelot was mine. We weren’t joking when we said we’re like a family.” 

“Isn’t he a lot older than you?” The obvious Charlie Hesketh of the group says, “I mean, you don’t look much older than us. How did you even meet?”

Eggsy snorts, “that’s ‘cause I’m not much older than you. I was his candidate for the Lancelot position a few years ago, he got me out of going to prison and we ended up together after V-Day.”

“Sorry, sir, but why were you going to go to prison?” One of the two girls pipes in.

“Nicked a car and drove it backwards through London while a police car chased me.”

The candidates gape at him.

Eggsy sniffs, “yeah, ‘m still banned from touching any of Kingsman’s cars,” he takes a sip of his drink, “it was nearly four years ago but Merlin says I have to get my licence before they let me loose behind the wheel. The Kingsman mechanics still glare at me whenever I go down to the garages.”

The shocked looks on the recruit’s faces startle Eggsy into laughing.

“You’re joking with us?” 

“Nope,” he pops the ‘p’, “he got me released and brought me here. Then V-Day happened, he got shot in the head and I saved the world. You’re welcome for that, by the way,” he winks, “he came back with that scar on his temple and was made Arthur. Shortly after I got kidnapped on a mission and almost killed. Arthur came to my rescue, guns ablazin’, and Merlin told us to get our heads out of our arses, and here we are.”

He leans forward to steal a biscuit from the packet Tristan’s candidate is holding. JB whines as he slides further down Eggsy’s chest. 

“Anyway, enough ‘bout me ‘nd Arthur, got anything you wanna know ‘bout Kingsman?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
